Jack Gibson
Jack Gibson is the Lieutenant at Station 19 of the Seattle Fire Department. History Fire at Tiffany's House Tiffany's house caught on fire when her laptop cord sparked on her bed while she was in the bathroom. Station 19 responded to the fire. He sent Maya and Andy in to do search and rescue while Dean, Jack, and Travis put out the fire. Maya and Andy quickly found Tiffany and brought her outside, where she said Charlie was still inside. With the fire extinguished, they searched for Charlie and quickly found a puppy. Dean carried Charlie out and handed him over to a grateful Tiffany.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) Apartment Fire While fighting an apartment fire, Jack and Pruitt got separated when Jack entered a kid's room to look for a child. When he came back out, he couldn't find Pruitt because of the smoke. He had to tell Andy he couldn't find her dad and she and Maya came to help look for him. They found him on the floor, unconscious and pulseless. They tried to take him out, but they noticed the fire was choking, so they couldn't go out of the apartment. Once Andy got a pulse on her father, they strapped him to Jack and the four of them jumped out the window onto landing pads. Pruitt was then taken to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, where he had surgery and then was diagnosed with mesothelioma. He knew he had to step down as Captain immediately. He said Jack could be in charge until they filled the job. When Andy protested that, he promoted her to lieutenant and said they could share the responsibilities until a new captain was officially chosen.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) Frankel came to the station and explained to Jack and Andy the procedure for choosing a new captain, which would take months. She said they'd alternate as captain each shift until then. Andy went first. She had the team do air consumption drills with new partners. Frankel watched for a while and then said she could stop back in anytime.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) Middle School Alarm Station 19 got called out to Stratford Middle School, where someone had pulled the fire alarm. Principal Linsley met them and said it was likely a false alarm. They said they'd won as quickly as they could to clear the building and get the kids back inside. They went through the building and found the alarm that had been pulled. They turned off the alarm and went continue their sweep, but Ben found Tuck still inside the building. He followed Tuck and saw that he was the one who had pulled the alarm. He needed to get Ben to the school for his friend Ava, who was pregnant and in labor. He did everything he knew to do, but still needed help. Ben and Vic delivered Ava's baby and after a brief complication when the amniotic sac didn't rupture, Ava and the baby were both healthy and stable.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) Tanker Crash When a crash caused a tanker to overturn, Station 19 responded. Dean and Travis had to pry Shawn out of his car while Vic and Ben worked on the truck driver, who had gotten out of the cab and fallen. They noticed it was hot around them just as Andy realized it was an ethanal fire. It was surrounding Ben and Vic and they didn't have enough foam to put it out. Vic and Ben couldn't get out without leaving the truck driver there to die. They got him as wet and cool as they could as they treated him and then conserved their air while the rest of the team tried to figure out how to get them out. Andy eventually decided to back the truck over the flames to get them out and drive it back out.Invisible to Me, 1x02 (S19) The Langham After Ben and Dean discovered that The Langham was on fire, they called the rest of the team in to help and started an evacuation. When the team arrived, they went up to the roof. They located the flame under the roof and created a ventilation hole, despite Jack wanting to make a strip. The hole wasn't sufficient to make the fire die down, so Andy authorized them to cut a strip. The strip worked and the fire started to die down. They got off the roof less than a minute before the roof collapsed. Back on the ground, Frankel admonished both Jack and Andy for their choices, saying Andy should have listened to Jack's experience and Jack should have followed orders.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Pool Party Station 19 also responded to a medical call. Dallas called the police after her brother and friends wouldn't wake up when she pulled them out of the pool. They'd made ice cream with liquid nitrogen and poured the rest in the pool to make it look cool. They were able to get the kids all breathing again, but then Jack suddenly jumped into the pool. He emerged with another kid that Dallas thought had gone home. They got her breathing as well and Dallas went to give them numbers to contact parents, but she had trouble breathing and vomited. She was dry drowning. She was put in an ambulance and taken to the hospital. Later, when Jack submitted an incident report for the pool party call, Frankel talked to him about the adversity she'd faced and the respect she earned. She shared a concern that Andy had been handed things. Jack corrected her that Andy hadn't had anything handed to her and if anything, her father held her back.Contain the Flame, 1x03 (S19) Sunken Meadow B&B The team responded to a fire at a B&B on Sunken Meadow Road. Ben and Vic laid out the hoses, but before they could take the in to the fire, a neighbor drove over it and popped it. They went to get a replacement line, but it turned out to be unnecessary because the fire was small and contained to the stovetop. They later returned to the Inn when the fire reignited and engulfed the building in flames. When a fire reignited in her face, Vic started to have a panic attack and Ben pulled her out while Andy doused the flames. Outside, Vic's ear was treated where it had been burned. Inside, Andy heard popping. She tried to go toward where she heard Deborah, but there were exploding wine bottles between them. They looked for the fuel that was feeding the fire to stop it off while Andy ran past the bottles to get to Deborah. Andy tied off her leg above a wound and then helped her out, using a tray as a shield from the glass. They were able to turn off the gas to the house, to keep it from reigniting. Once they got Deborah out, they realized she'd inhaled some glass. They couldn't intubate, so they did a crike and got her breathing again. Then they took her to the hospital.Reignited, 1x04 (S19) Installing Car Seats When Lynn came into the station to have her car seats installed, Pruitt pressure Jack to do it personally.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) E-cigarette Fire The team was called out for a fire, but it turned out to be a small e-cigarette fire and they were back at the station quickly.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Marshall They were later called out again for a car accident involving downed electrical wires. They found Marshall trapped in his car with live wires around him. They moved the wires as they waited for the power to be shut off so they could get Marshall out of the car. However, when Vic noticed a fuel leak under his car, they were rushed, knowing that if a power line hit the gas, it would burst into flames and kill Marshall. So they coached him through hopping and landing with both feet simultaneously outside the car. Then he had to hop a few more times to safety. As he went to hop, a line snapped behind him, startling him, so he landed on his face instead of on his feet. The power was shut off soon after, but he was electrocuted severely. They attempted to resuscitate him, but they quickly realized the damage was too severe, so they had him call his wife, who was pregnant with triplets, one last time and tell her he loved her and their babies.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) The Incinerator Andy and Jack carpooled to The Incinerator, a test to determine one's suitability to be Captain. They arrived surprised to find so many candidates and only one open spot. They were put in a group with Charlotte Dearborn and Cole Edmonds to take the test. Cole went first and expected the women to watch while he and Jack did the rescue and talked down to them. Next was Charlotte, who was cavalier about safety, though she set a record time. During Jack's turn, they put out the fire, but after multiple sweeps, they didn't find the dummy, so Jack made the decision to leave without it. On the outside, he was informed that very few people mastered that variation of the test and there was no dummy in the first place. Finally, it was Andy's turn. She emphasized them working as a team. She had them hold on to each other due to low visibility. The building started to creak as they crawled along and eventually, the roof collapsed, separating them. Cole didn't respond to her calls, so they had to find him. He was unconscious. Charlotte then called for a mayday over Andy's objections. Frankel ordered everyone out, but Andy decided to stay in and find the dummy. Jack stayed with her and they retrieved the dummy. Once they were out, Frankel berated Andy for her decision to ignore the mayday call. Ripley interrupted and said he understood Andy's call, but they have rules for a reason. It's a Captain's job to remember that. In a real call, they'd all have come out in body bags. He understood, but didn't agree with, her call. On the way home, Jack said he needed to win it because he was still in it, but Andy refused to talk to him about it.Stronger Together, 1x06 (S19) Strip Mall Fire During a shift when Andy was supposed to be Captain, Jack had to step in when Andy accompanied her father to the hospital. A fire started at Flanner's restaurant and quickly spread to the rest of the strip mall. Station 19 was called the respond. Jack rushed in to evacuate people, followed by Ryan, despite Ryan not wearing turnout gear. They evacuated all the survivors they could quickly while Maya, Dean, Vic, and Travis set up the lines to douse the fire. Once the structure became too unstable to continue, they prepared to start the water and ended evacuations. They then noticed a woman on the balcony holding a baby. Jack took the ladder from the engine over to her, but it took time and so Ryan asked the woman to toss down her baby, so she'd be ready to jump to Jack when he got close enough. After some hesitation, she tossed down her baby and he caught it. Then she was able to jump onto the ladder with Jack and was taken safely to the ground. Jack and Ryan shook hands and each agreed that the other had done good work.Let It Burn, 1x07 (S19) Peter While Andy was captain, they were called out to respond to Peter, who accidentally ran into a dumpster. On their way to the hospital, they came across a party bus that had crashed. Andy left Jack to monitor Peter while they helped the party bus victims. While they were waiting, Peter offered up the gurney he was on for them to use, so Jack left briefly to take it to them. While he was gone, Peter ransacked the ambulance looking for morphine. During the ensuing struggle with Jack, Peter put his hand through a pane of glass and degloved his finger. Jack, with Dean's help, was able to restrain him and bandage his hand before they were able to take him to the hospital.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Party Bus Despite being on an active call, Andy decided to have her team stop to help the victims of a crashed party bus because the responding station was still eight minutes away. They had to free Susan, who was impaled on a piece of the bus, and Carla, who was pinned under the bus, while also treating Mary and the other six victims who were free. They were able to get everyone out and stabilized before station 23 arrived to take over.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Audrey and Oliver's House The station responded to a fire at the house of Audrey and Oliver. The fire started in a fireplace and was mostly contained to that area of the house. In order to put out the fire, they needed to go through the garage to get to the innermost part of the house. Audrey tried to get them access, but her blistered finger meant the pad couldn't read her print. Dean was sent to put the override code in, but he forgot the code and couldn't radio out because his radio was on the wrong channel, so after two failed attempts, the others were locked in the garage with no way out. With the fire in the house, the garage started to heat up. They searched for anything they could use to try to free themselves. They found a toolkit, which Karen used to pick the lock on the trunk of the car and retrieve a jack. They tried to use the jack to lift the garage door, but it wouldn't budge. As the temperature climbed, Ryan decided to hot wire the car and try to use it as a battering ram. Jack said it was a bad idea, but Ryan started it anyway. Andy was able to stop him before he moved the car. Jack had the idea to use the motor from the internal door to get access to the house. It didn't work and they started to wear out. When Pruitt arrived and gave Andy a pep talk, she used the last of her energy to think of a plan. She saw the water heater and decided they could use the pilot light to create an explosion. They siphoned gas from the car and rigged the water heater up to explode and propel itself through the garage door. It worked and once they were free, they were all cooled down and rehydrated. When Jack later asked Dean what happened with the access pad, Vic covered for him and he assured her there wouldn't be a next time.Hot Box, 1x09 (S19) Final Captain Interview While Jack was waiting for his final captain interview, a page came in about a skyscraper fire downtown, so Ripley said the interviews were being postponed until further notice. He then told Andy that if he didn't get captain, he was putting in for a transfer to another station.Not Your Hero, 1x10 (S19) Skyscraper Fire Station 19 anxiously waited to be called in on the skyscraper fire. While they waited, they checked their supplies. When they were finally called in, they responded to the fire and went to base camp to receive their assignments. Most of the team was sent to relieve station 7 working on the active fire, but Ben and Travis were kept for triage and Maya and Vic were sent above the fire to do crowd control at a law firm where they were keeping civilians held in place. At the active fire, they worked with Charlotte, who made the decision to jump through the fire to try to get to a fire door. Then there was a crash and she didn't respond. Andy jumped after her and found her injured. She used an extinguisher sphere to put out the flames and let the rest of the group come help her free Charlotte. Andy took Charlotte down to triage and because the fire was contained, she sent Jack and Dean to the floor above to check it out. On that floor, they found a large amount of combustibles. A rapid evacuation was started. Andy dropped Charlotte at triage and then went back up to the top floor to tell them to get ready for evacuation. Then she went back downstairs and helped Ripley pack up and evacuate base camp. When Jack and Dean found a civilian as they closed fire doors, they called for an elevator evacuation. Ripley said no, but Andy took the elevator key and sent the elevator up. Jack sent Dean down with the civilian and continued his work. He talked to Andy through the elevator shaft. She tried to convince him to find a way out, but he said he wasn't willing to sacrifice the lives of anyone on the team to try to save himself. She asked him to stay on the radio, which he did until it cut out a few minutes later. Then there was an explosion in the building.Not Your Hero, 1x10 (S19) Personality Jack knows how to get things done and isn't usually afraid to break the rules in order to save people. Jack is caring, passionate, and energetic especially when it comes to Andy Herrera. Relationships Romantic Andy Herrera Jack and Andy secretly began sleeping together. When she found an engagement ring while they were having sex, she freaked out. Later, when Jack lost Pruitt while they were in a fire together, Andy got angry with him. With Pruitt stepping down, Jack and Andy had to work as co-captains together, further straining relationship.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) The two continuously bickered because of their different leadership styles, but they began sleeping with each other again after a while to relieve the tension and postpone the conversation they knew they needed to have. He decided that sex was not enough for him, and that he wanted more, to build a home with someone. Andy said she didn't want more and that the team and the station were her home. As they were arguing over this, they failed to properly dress and Pruitt caught them when he came to fetch documents from the captain's office.Reignited, 1x04 (S19) Under pressure from Pruitt, they told the team about their relationship. The team was mostly supportive, but only worried about who they'd saved first in a fire. Their worries were abated when Jack and Andy said they'd ended things.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Familial His parents got married after 6 months of dating.Stuck, 1x01 (S19) Friendships Dean Miller Jack met Dean at the fire academy. Dean helped Jack get through Hazardous Materies and Jack helped Dean get through Resource Deployment. Their friendship has remained strong.Every Second Counts, 1x08 (S19) Professional Pruitt Herrera Pruitt is Jack's mentor. Career Jack is the Lieutenant at Station 19 of the Seattle Fire Department. Notes and Trivia *He gets quiet when he's mad.Shock to the System, 1x05 (S19) Gallery S191x01JackGibson.png S191x02JackGibson.png S191x03JackGibson.png S191x04JackGibson.png Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances fr:Jack Gibson Category:Characters Category:S19 Characters Category:S19 S1 Characters Category:S19 S2 Characters Category:Firefighters